A WIFI enabled device transmits and receives WIFI signals during communication. Most WIFI enabled devices processes signals in frequency domain, while the WIFI signals are time domain in nature. Therefore, WIFI devices require specific engines for converting received time domain WIFI signals to frequency domain for internal processing, and specific engines for converting internal frequency domain data to time domain WIFI signals before transmitting.
In order for a typical WIFI enabled device to provide additional wired or wireless communications, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) tracking, Bluetooth communication, or Power Line Communication (PLC), etc, additional devices or components must be added to the WIFI enabled devices for performing these different functions. It is usually costly in designing devices to incorporate multiple wired or wireless communication capabilities. Even reusing a small subset of components for different types of signals could yield advantages.